


A Friend In Need

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frrrrooooog, Gen, Pre-Cackle's, forest adventure, young hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: When ten year old Joy Hecate Hardbroom disobeys her mother's orders and decides to venture off into the forest for potion ingredients, she finds herself in the company of a mysterious girl and a frog.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Friend In Need

* * *

The sky was dark and low with ominous black clouds casting the grounds of the Hardbroom estate in dark shadows. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, before cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. Her mother had told her not to wander too far from their house, but she couldn't help but be enchanted by the nearby forest. Ever since her parents had gifted her the beginner's guide to potion-making on her tenth birthday, she had become fascinated with the various ingredients required for each potion. She had pleaded with her mother to take her to the forest to gather some of the ingredients to make the colour changing potion, but her mother always seemed to be busy. So, today she decided to visit the forest herself. 

As soon as she stepped passed the clearing her brown eyes widened at the vast surroundings. She took a deep breath feeling her heart thud painfully against her chest; while her hand gripped the handle of her blue umbrella tightly as she told herself she could do this, it was only a forest after all. She had taken a few steps, hearing the twigs and leaves crunch beneath her wellingtons as she spotted a stone path. If she followed the path further into the forest everything would be okay, she thought to herself. With each step she took the rain seemed to grow heavier hitting off the leaves in a continuous tap. 

Pulling out the piece of parchment with the list of ingredients she required, she looked around the area, when her eyes rested on the row of small purple flowers to her right. Joy couldn't help but smile widely as she hurried over to gather the Nightshade. So focused on gathering her first ingredient she never noticed the tree branch sticking up from the ground until she felt herself falling and her body began to roll down the muddy hill. She tried not to panic as she grew further from the stone path. 

It seemed like forever when her unexpected tumble down the hill came to a stop with her landing face down on a pile of soggy old leaves. Pushing herself up, she looked around having no idea where she was or how deep into the forest her fall had taken her. 

Her situation didn't look good and her mother wouldn't be pleased that she disobeyed her orders once again. Standing to her feet, she picked up her umbrella and started to head down the trail to her left, when suddenly she heard an unknown voice followed by a small croak. 

"Who's there?" She called out while looking around for the source of the voice. 

"There's no need to be alarmed." 

Joy jumped and turned around seeing a girl a few years older than herself dressed in a pink raincoat, her blue eyes hidden behind a pair of gold glasses and her short blonde hair was dripping wet and clinging to her head. 

"Are you alright?" 

Joy nodded wondering where this girl had come from. Perhaps she was lost as well. 

"I'm fine, though I seem to be a little lost." 

The other girl smiled warmly, "the forest can be a mysterious and confusing place. Where do you live and perhaps I can help?" 

"Thank you," Joy brushed a piece of wet hair from her face that had fallen from her bun. "But..." The rest of her words were interrupted by the sound of another croak leaving her to wonder where it was coming from. 

"Oh dear, it seems he is desperate to get home." 

"Who?" Joy asked confused wondering if this girl was in her right frame of mind. 

"I found him caught in one of those horrible traps when on my usual walks this morning," The girl replied sadly opening her hands.

Joy took a few steps forward to see a green frog sitting in the other girl's hands.

"I was just on my way to take him back to the pond." 

"That is very kind of you." 

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be hurt by someone else's actions." 

Joy didn't know what to say; what could she say? She didn't know this girl. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"It's fine, just the perks of having a sibling. Would you like to join me in taking him home? Then I can try and help you find your way back?"

She didn't have time to go on a side adventure but seeing the hopeful look in the girl's blue eyes staring back at her she couldn't say no. 

"Of course, I would be delighted to." 

"Great, do you mind holding him for a few moments?" 

Before Joy could utter a word in protest, her eyes widened when she felt the frog being placed in her free hand. 

"How far to the pond?" She asked keeping her hand outstretched in front of her. 

"Not far, just down this path." 

Joy nodded and followed after the other girl wondering how she found herself in these predicaments. She only wanted to gather a few ingredients but now she had acquired a frog instead. 

"Ah, here we are." 

They came through a small clearing when Joy saw the small pond in front of them. Placing her umbrella on the grass she kneeled near the edge of the pond and placed the frog on one of the Lilly pads in the water. She heard another small croak as if it was telling her ' _thanks',_ before hopping away into the distance. 

"Well, that's one good deed done for today. Now let's see about getting you home." 

"Do you know how to get to the Hardbroom estate from here?" Joy asked getting to her feet and picking up her discarded umbrella. 

"The Hardbroom estate, I know just the way. You'll be home in time for tea." 

Joy couldn't help but smile at this girls optimism. It made her wonder if she always seemed this happy. 

"Oh, I never asked, how did you get lost?" 

"I was looking for ingredients to make a colour changing potion when I tripped over a branch and took a tumble down the hill." 

"That sounds like quite an adventure. If you like; perhaps we can try and find those ingredients together before you head home?" 

Joy's eyes lit up, "are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." 

"You helped me, the least I can do is help you. Do you have a list of the ingredients?" 

"Yes." Joy handed over the sheet of parchment watching as the girl scanned it with a critical eye. 

"These should be easy to find." She said handing back the parchment. "You'll be making that potion on no time." 

Joy's eyes lit up, not used to having someone seem so interested in helping her. "I hope so. Thank you for offering to help... Um..." 

"Oh, how rude of me we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ada, Ada Cackle." 

"Joy Hecate Hardbroom. Well met, Ada." 

"Well met, Joy. Now, let's go and find those ingredients." 

The two girls set to their task and Joy couldn't help but smile. She didn't know if she would ever see Ada again after today, but for now, it was the first time Joy felt as though she finally had someone she could call a friend.


End file.
